


Through the Tall Grass

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blood, Cowboy Levi, Cowboys and Indians, Discrimination, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Guns, Historical References, Homophobia, Humor, Hunting, Language Barrier, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Prostitution, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Native American Character(s), Native American Culture, Native Eren, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Racism, Romance, Slurs, Some religious content, Struggling with Sexuality, Violence, Wild West, familial betrayal, kinda slow burn, sharpshooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: The raven haired man's brow wrinkled as the foreign words reached him, garbled and static in his fuzzy head. Death was supposed to be silent, so where were the words coming from?He forced hazy silver eyes open, squinting against the dry, searing brightness of the sun, blinking several times to clear his watering gaze and the foggy shape of a copper skinned savage came into focus."Who...?" he rasped, throat raw as his lips barely parted to breathe the hoarse question, one hand raising as if to touch the boy's hovering face to be sure it was real.Disclaimer: We don't own SNK. We just borrow the boys. Any of the content depicted in this fic is not a reflection of personal beliefs and though it is rooted in a period of history, it is a work of fiction. Some of the content may be offensive to some viewers, so do heed the tags and warnings.





	1. Dust on Death's Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> We were doing a bit of spring cleaning in our archives and Teapot could use some cheering up so we decided to post one of our as of yet unposted fics, of which there are a few. This one has a couple chapters to it, but is unfinished and updates following what we already have will likely be infrequent as we have a million projects on the go and are currently writing a specific one that will be finished before we begin working on other updates once again. Please bare with us and rest assured, none of our fics are being abandoned at this time. We ask that our fans continue to be patient in waiting for updates to their favourite fics as we work our way through updating each of them as well as deal with what life throws at us. We appreciate it.
> 
> This fic has some historical roots and has been researched in order to be as accurate as possible while also remaining a work of fiction. There is language and content that will very likely be offensive as the period that it is based in was not one that was known for its acceptance and sensitivity. If you are easily offended, it's probably best you turn around right about now because any nasty comments pertaining to the aforementioned language and content will be promptly laughed at and removed. That being said, we mean no disrespect to native american culture and hope that anyone that happens to be a part of that culture will not take anything derogatory in this fic to heart as this work is not a reflection of our own views, but is merely a representation of a period of time in history.
> 
> **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, violence, some imagery and subject matter that may be disturbing to some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.

Levi could barely move... He was laying in a little swatch of tall, dry prairie grasses. He was entirely parched, staring from eyes that were no more than slits of near translucent silver beneath his dust laden dark lashes. He wasn't really seeing even though he could make out the grasses swaying before him and the little insects that braved the heat and dry earth day to day. His body was heavy and numb with aching. There were a number of wounds from his escape, scratches and scrapes and several grazes from bullets that had been meant to kill. Thank god he'd learned to be quick. 

He'd been on the run for days now, run out of water and what little food he'd managed to scavenge before he'd ventured out of the town's limits, so far out now that he couldn't even discern what direction he'd come from. He'd die here, where he was, alone in a thicket of tall grass... It wasn't so bad, considering the alternative. His uncle Kenny had found him where he'd been in hiding previously.

The corrupt sheriff of another settlement not too far to the north of where Levi had thought he was safe, Kenny had been after his nephew for some time now, claiming he was wanted for crimes he'd never actually committed, including the death of the previous sheriff that had been Kenny's predecessor. But that wasn't why his uncle sought him out. Levi was a good shot, a **very** good shot and Kenny wanted him for his own purposes. Levi had never had a taste for blood or wealth or power; he'd come to the west because he wanted freedom. To his uncle, he was merely squandering his God given talent. 

Why was it that while you died, you had to recall the worst parts of your life in slow motion? He blinked and his dusty and dry-cracked fingers twitched unconsciously and he attempted to swallow though there was no moisture left in his mouth to be had. The stupid whore at the saloon had sold him out and Kenny had come for him and now he was as he was. He wished he'd had the chance to use his talent and kill his first man. He wished he'd had the courage to make that man his uncle.

From a few yards away, a native named Eren crouched in the tall grass and watched as a white man lay dying under the blazing sun. Earlier that day, the man had stumbled through the grass to collapse a few meters away. It was the first time Eren had ever seen a white devil; years of stories and rumours compelled him to duck down and hide in fear. But as the sun rose higher and the white devil made no move to get up, Eren became bolder and crept closer to get a better view.

The white man’s breaths were short and ragged, the sound painful to Eren's ears as he crawled forward. He was close enough now that he could touch the other man if he reached out. Eren's heart was beating out of his chest with fear, but his curiosity had not been sated. The man was pale like snow, had hands without claws, but eight fingers and two thumbs, same as his own. Looking to his face, there were no giant teeth to pierce into Eren's soft flesh, just a small mouth with chapped lips, and eyes closed with long black lashes that had collected so much dust they appeared as white as his skin. 

Sitting back on the leathery hide of his skirt, Eren huffed. This man didn't look like a monster to him. The people who warned of the white devils that came to this land and brought destruction and death must have been mistaken. Or maybe this man had been attacked by the monsters as well. 

Eren looked down on the white man again with furrowed brows. The man's laboured breathing had gotten louder. He would be dead soon if Eren didn't help him. 

Grabbing the large waterskin hanging at his hip, Eren tossed the skin pouch to the white stranger and scurried away. Peering back at the man, he noticed that the water lay untouched and the man continued to stay motionless. Eren smacked the ground with his palm in frustration. He would have to provide more assistance than was probably safe. 

He crawled forward once again, out of the grass that hid him and knelt next to the man, but still the white devil made no move at Eren's presence. The boy looked over the man, deciding what to do, finally accepting that he would have to lift the white man's head and help him drink. That was the only way to stop him from dying.

Snatching the waterskin, Eren sat cross legged by the man's head. With one trembling hand, he lifted the man's head gently and poured a bit of water into his chapped lips. 

Levi barely registered the pressure against his head as it was lifted gently. Maybe it was death come to prise his soul from his body... Let him have it then; it was worthless to him now anyway.

He groaned hoarsely when there was a tug at his hair and he felt something cool press against his cracked lips, reopening the dry trenches in the flesh, spilling fresh, over-thick blood and stinging angrily in protest. They were soothed almost immediately as rejuvenating liquid poured over and between them, turning rusty with the red of his blood, but it was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. 

He didn't even open his eyes as he was suddenly gulping greedily, breathing harshly through his nose, vaguely trying to grasp at the waterskin with weak fingers. He pulled away abruptly, excess water sloshing over his face as he coughed raggedly, having drank too much, too quickly, his raw throat and empty stomach protesting viciously. But as soon as the coughing subsided, he was searching for the water again, desperate for the hydration it provided; he was so parched.

Eren held the water steady as the man continued to drink. He held in a sigh at the depletion of his water stores, but there was nothing he could do if he wanted to save this life.

Eren pulled the water away after the man had drained more than half. " _Take a break. If you drink any more, you will throw it up,_ " Eren said quietly, giving the man a gentle pat on his head like he would with Armin back at camp.

The raven haired man's brow wrinkled as the foreign words reached him, garbled and static in his fuzzy head. Death was supposed to be silent, so where were the words coming from?

He forced hazy silver eyes open, squinting against the dry, searing brightness of the sun, blinking several times to clear his watering gaze and the foggy shape of a copper skinned savage came into focus.

"Who...?" he rasped, throat raw as his lips barely parted to breathe the hoarse question, one hand raising as if to touch the boy's hovering face to be sure it was real.

Eren capped his water pouch then put it down beside him before he noticed that the white devil had opened his eyes. The almost translucent icy stare froze Eren, as he still cradled the man's head in his lap. When the man reached up to touch Eren, he squeaked and scuttled backwards, dropping the man's head back onto the ground.

Levi grimaced and let out a pained grunt when his head was jostled and abruptly made contact with the earth none too gently. It throbbed and he closed his eyes again, breathing out a heavy, ragged breath. He inhaled deeply and immediately began coughing, choking on the dust that seemed to cake his throat and mouth.

He grit his teeth and swallowed roughly, wincing at the tenderness the motion reminded him was his raw throat. He ran a sticky tongue over his chapped lips and pressed his palms to the grass beneath him, struggling weakly to push himself into a sitting position, falling back onto his elbows with a grunt, limbs feeling numb and useless with exhaustion and he turned his pounding head to look around for his would be saviour.

Eren watched with guilt as the white man tried to get up and failed like a newborn fawn. He shouldn't have dropped him like that; the man was already weak and injured. Swallowing down his fear, he went back to the pale-skinned male and placed his hand on the man's chest to still his movement. 

" _Do you want some more water?_ " Eren asked, picking up the skin once again.

Levi's squinted gaze flickered between the boy's face and the water canteen, not understanding the words, but comprehending the gesture. He nodded, feeling his mouth water at the thought of tasting the sweet liquid once again. He reached for it weakly with one hand, his other shaking under his weight as he remained in his half lying position. He drank from the offered waterskin for several long seconds, careful not to choke again as he had before, watching the indian from beneath dusty lashes.

He licked his lips as he pulled the water pouch away from his mouth and swallowed, clearing his ragged throat before he attempted speaking again, fairly certain the savage didn't understand him, but figuring he might as well try, "Thank you... What's your name?”

Eren cocked his head and frowned in confusion at the strange noises that came from the white man's mouth. It sounded like words, but he couldn't understand what they meant. Maybe the man was hungry? Reaching to a pouch at his side, he grabbed a mixture of nuts and berries he had collected that were safe to eat and offered them open-handed to the stranger. That would have been his lunch, but he could always find more.

Levi looked at the offered food in the native's hand and his stomach rolled excitedly. He swallowed again and reached for the food, uncaring about what it was, just that it would abate the painful hollow in his gut. He devoured the nuts and berries swiftly, grunting appreciatively and unconcerned with manners at the moment, too starving to be bothered with propriety. He very much doubted the copper-skinned savage knew of or gave a shit about etiquette anyhow. 

When he'd finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his dusty hand, eyeing the somewhat skittish boy again. He felt sweat on his forehead and with sudden clarity, felt the heat of the sun beating down on his dark hair and looked around for his missing hat. Finding it not too far from him, he reached for it, shaking it a little to remove excess dust before he set it atop his head with a shuddering sigh of relief as it's brim provided him shade over his face and hid the top of his head from the ferocious rays overhead.

He glanced back at the boy from beneath the brim and pressed himself up farther, forcing his shaking limbs to work, wincing and gritting his teeth as his side twinged and throbbed, reminding him of what had to be at least bruised ribs. He held his breath until he'd managed to sit up, hunching over his lap a little as he tucked his left arm close to his aching side. He breathed for several seconds until the pain became bearable again.

Once he could breathe and speak once more, he gestured to himself vaguely with his right hand, "Levi," he introduced roughly before he pointed at Eren, "You?”

Eren was even more confused. The man accepted the food, but he was making more strange noises. What else could he want? Eren copied the man's movements in question. Pointing to the man he said, " _Levi,_ " then pointed to himself and said, "Levi?" completely misunderstanding the point of the gesture.

"No, no," Levi said, shaking his head a little and immediately regretting it as his head throbbed dully in response and he had to close his eyes a moment to settle the sudden swaying of his vision. He opened them again and inhaled a deep, slow breath, placing his hand on his chest again, "Levi, Le-vi,” he repeated, tapping his chest once or twice for emphasis before gesturing to Eren once more, "You? Your name?”

He pat his own chest again, "Levi," back to Eren, "You?”

Eren stared at the man. Maybe the man was trying to tell him his name? Slowly lifting his hand he patted the man's chest twice, saying, " _Levi._ " Eren waited for Levi to nod before he went to place his hand over his heart. Slowly, he sounded out his name for the stranger, " _Er-en,_ " hoping that was what the man wanted to know.

" _Eren,_ ” Levi mimicked, lips twitching slightly as if he might smile, though he didn't. "Thank you, _Eren,_ " he voiced his gratitude, shifting his lethargic body in the tall grass, sighing heavily. He kept his left arm tucked tightly against his injured side and watched the indian curiously. He'd always thought they would be dirtier and maybe more... Well… savage? But the boy didn't appear to be anything like what he'd expected.

Eren was kind of attractive when he really looked. The copper toned skin was smooth and looked soft, not dry like you'd expect and his hair looked satiny and held a healthy gleam, not brittle and dusty... He didn't seem to want to scalp Levi either which the young westerner found he was entirely grateful for. He'd always been warned that the natives were savages, barbaric and uncivilised, but the boy before him seemed concerned and though they couldn't understand one another, he didn't seem in any rush to kill Levi. Eren had saved him when he could have left him to fade away in the tall grass. Maybe Eren was unique... Or maybe Levi had been lied to.

Nodding enthusiastically, Eren gave the man a bright smile for saying his name. It felt like a small victory. He noticed that Levi was cradling his left arm tight to his side. " _Are you hurt?_ " Eren asked, even though he now knew Levi wouldn't be able to understand him. 

Leaning forward, he placed his hand gently on Levi's side and questioned, " _Pain?_

Levi flinched, closing one eye in a grimace as the indian put gentle pressure on his side, and though he didn't actually understand the words pouring from the native, he understood the tone and it was obvious what the boy was asking. 

He nodded, shifting to push his long dark duster coat aside, untucking and lifting his buttoned shirt and undershirt to reveal the deep, dark, purpling bruises lining his side from beneath his armpit down to just over his hip and wrapping around his torso and back a few inches either way. He couldn't see the extent of it, but he knew it was bad. He could **feel** it. They likely needed to be wrapped, though he wasn't sure how much the indian would understand what he needed.

When Levi lifted his shirt, Eren's mouth suddenly went dry and his throat constricted. He was used to nudity in his tribe, but the beautiful pale skin of the white man before him was irresistible. Attraction was not something Eren would ever have expected to feel towards a white devil. 

Shaking his head, he forced his eyes from the perfectly sculpted torso to examine the wounds. Eren hissed at the purplish skin that marred Levi's side. He was almost positive that one or more of Levi's ribs were broken. This was beyond his scope of healing. All he could do was wrap them and put Levi's arm in a sling. 

Looking back at Levi, he motioned with his hands to his bare chest and said, " _Wrap ribs, sling arm,_ " hoping the man would understand him.

"Hm?" Levi responded, trying to decipher the meaning of the gestures the savage was making. He nodded, assuming the boy was asking after the wounds, hoping that he wasn't mistaken in Eren's understanding of the severity of the injuries. He pulled his legs in to cross them loosely beneath him and let his shirts fall back into place, tucking his arm back against his side and watching the boy expectantly, unsure what he would do next, but not as cautious as he probably should be. He didn't think Eren had the intention to injure him further. The native seemed genuinely concerned about his well being and if he had honestly planned on hurting Levi or killing him, he could have already done so.

Eren nodded then stood up to dive back into the tall grass to where he’d left his supplies. Reaching the tan satchel, he found some fabric for bandages and a pelt he could fasten into a sling. 

He dashed back to Levi and laid the items out before him. He ripped the cloth into pieces then looked at Levi. " _Take off your covering,_ " Eren said, reaching out to tug on the man's jacket as he blushed and looked away. He didn't understand why he was so embarrassed.

Levi hissed when the savage tugged at his jacket, moving away from the adamant boy, but complied with what he assumed the indian wanted. He stripped off his long jacket before he began unbuttoning his over shirt much slower than he normally would be as his fingers were stiff and sore and trembling, making it difficult to slip the pearly buttons from the holes. He managed and let the material slip off his shoulders, folding it haphazardly, and setting it aside with his thick dark lambskin duster jacket before he was peeling his undershirt over his head slowly with a pained groan to reveal the injuries to the other male.

Eren stared for only a moment, then grabbed the bandages to slowly wrap around Levi's chest. He tried to touch the man as little as possible, and be gentle with the white man's injury, but he also had to make sure the binding would hold and provide support. 

Next he grabbed the pelt and tied it with some crude knots into a sling to hold Levi's arm. The knots weren't his best work, but he was in a hurry. 

This was the best Eren could do and should now leave to continue his hunt, but he was worried about the man he had just saved. The white devil could barely move let alone walk or build a shelter or hunt. How would he survive out here?


	2. Where the River Runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for this one of our previously unposted fics! Stay tuned for more updates in the next few weeks for this and other works of ours. Thanks for all the support and patience!

Levi winced and groaned and grit his teeth as the indian wrapped his torso and maneuvered his arm into the makeshift sling. He looked over the general first aid and nodded his approval. "Thank you Eren,” he said politely despite the fact that he was talking to a savage that couldn't even understand his gratitude, but he couldn't just not say it. The boy had likely saved his life.

He looked at the other man, sharp gaze picking up on the subtle fidgeting. He wanted to go, but was fighting himself for some reason. Levi reached out with his good hand to lightly touch Eren's shoulder and draw his attention. Eren could go; he didn't need to feel obligated to stay when he was so obviously uncomfortable, but Levi at least needed some directions. He needed to know where the river was. He knew there was one that ran through the area of the wilds he was in, but he had no idea where he was anymore, hence how he'd ended up dehydrated and dying in a grave of tall grass and dust in the first place.

Eren, pulled from his dilemma, looked up when Levi made contact. Levi's fingers were slightly cooler than Eren's skin, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms as the white devil touched his bare shoulder. Levi removed his hand almost too soon for Eren’s liking, but the tingling sensation remained just under Eren's skin.

With his sparkling green eyes, he pushed back his feather adorned and braided hair out of his face and gave Levi a questioning gaze to see what he wanted, although Eren knew his face was much redder from blushing. Hopefully the other man wouldn't notice.

Levi didn't miss the colouring of the young man's face and he wasn't sure what had caused it. Perhaps the boy was feverish; maybe Levi had drank the water that should have been reserved for him. He felt a little guilty. Even if that wasn't the case and he had somehow embarrassed the boy, it didn't change anything and Levi felt heat at the back of his neck that had nothing to do with the blistering sun.

He gestured to the waterskin and looked at the native, "Eren, where do I get water? Water," he gestured in all directions before pointing at the waterskin again, articulating his words carefully and staring at the pretty boy with eyes like Levi had never seen before.

Once again Eren cocked his head as he watched the crazed movements Levi made. Reaching forward, he put his hand to the man's forehead under his hat then to his own to check for fever. Levi actually felt slightly cooler than himself so it wasn't that. Eren furrowed his brow in confusion. " _I don't understand?_ "

Levi took off his hat for a moment and held it with his slinged hand while he ran his other through his hair in exasperation, rolling his pale eyes skywards, trying to gather patience he really felt he was running low on.

He heaved a sigh and replaced his hat before he reached for the skin and picked it up, turning it upside down and shaking it to demonstrate its near empty state before he offered it to Eren and simply held his hand aloft in a sort of questioning gesture, "More water."

" _Oh,_ " Eren said in realization. He shot Levi a quick smile and a nod then went to his satchel once more. Digging around, he pulled out his second waterskin with the last of his water stores and gave it to Levi, proud of himself for understanding. Levi obviously wanted more water. Of course, he would have to stop by the river to refill, but that was fine. It wasn't too far away and it wouldn't take long. Maybe he could give one of his skins to the man. He could always make another.

Levi accepted the second skin and let it fall into his lap, lifting his hand to rub at his brow in frustration a moment or two before he let it drop to his lap as well. He tapped his fingers against the waterskin briefly, trying to figure out how else to get the point across. Maybe if he just drank all the water, the boy would lead him to the river without any further instruction. He picked it up and sighed, uncapping it with his teeth idly before taking several long swigs from it and making an appreciative sound in the back of his throat. At least he wasn't so thirsty now.

Eren watched silently as Levi continued to drain the skin. Maybe he needed even more water to feel better? Refilling his bag, Eren tied it up before he stood and offered his hand to Levi to help him up. They needed to get more water. Then Eren could decide what he would do with his new companion.

Levi looked up at the indian, his mouth twitching into an almost smile as he realized his plan had worked. Now they were getting somewhere. He took the boy's hand, hesitating a moment before his pale fingers curled around the tan copper of Eren's, letting him pull him to his feet.

His legs felt numb and weak still, but he didn't immediately collapse so as long as they weren't going to be travelling more than a couple miles, he thought he could manage it. He leaned on the boy for support just in case and kept pace with Eren as they moved.

Eren sighed with annoyance. His steps were light and silent as to not attract any hostile animals; white devils included. Levi, however, seemed to be trying as hard as he could to make as much noise as possible as he limped along. Eren steeled himself though and kept his head on a swivel so they wouldn't be surprised by an enemy. Eren would have to defend himself and Levi against anything; an injured companion was always a liability out in the wilderness. 

Eren managed to drag Levi up a grassy hill. At the top they looked out over the vast prairie then to the winding river down below. He gave Levi a smile and waited patiently for him to drink from the waterskin before he continued their trek down the hill to get more water.

Levi was already panting, breaths wheezing and strained as he made his way alongside the savage, leaning on him heavily as they trekked downwards. Their little break definitely wasn't enough and he felt entirely out of shape, even though Levi knew that his inability to catch his breath was a result of his broken ribs. Normally, Levi wasn't so clumsy, or so winded, but in his current state, he appeared to be absolutely helpless.

Eventually they made it to the edge of the river which was slow moving and quite low. It needed a good rain to make it flow strong again but there was more than enough to fill the water skins. Eren glanced towards Levi who looked like death and decided that the man would be of no help in gathering water. Instead, he spied a sturdy, thick piece of driftwood and settled Levi on the log along with his satchel while he went to fill up the skins. 

The cool water was soothing to Eren’s sun baked skin. He took a moment to splash himself and wipe the dust from his eyes. He was soaking wet by the time he went back to Levi, offering him one of the refilled skins and some more nuts and berries. He considered fishing for their dinner. The river was low, but there were still enough fish to eat.

Levi caught his breath, half bent over and sweating more than he should be from exertion. He growled under his breath. He hated being weak, and it was made worse by the fact that he was vulnerable in front of a savage that could very well turn on him anytime, even if Eren seemed genuine.

He stayed in that postion until the sound of footsteps drew his attention. Levi lifted his head and tilted his hat back to watch the indian's approach, gaze unexpectedly drawn to the streaks of water that ran over the firm toned torso and lean limbs, his damp hair wild and eyes greener than any forest Levi had ever come across. He'd never heard of a green eyed savage before, but here Eren was.

He licked his lips and winced as he swallowed, giving his head a little shake to disperse the wayward thoughts. Surely, he wasn't thinking about what the water would taste like on Eren's skin. Would his skin taste coppery like its colour?

He thrust the thought as far back in his head as he could, burying it with any and all the others he'd hidden there over the years, refusing to acknowledge it'd crossed his mind at all. He focused pale narrowed eyes on the young man and accepted the offered water and more food gratefully, eating everything he'd been given and draining almost the whole skin of water once again.

He sighed in relief and stretched out his stiff legs a moment before he pulled himself to his feet to stagger his way down to the river himself, pulling off his jacket along the way with minor difficulty, one handed as he was. He figured, he might as well clean himself up a bit as well, at least wash the gritty dust from his skin once he'd refilled the water skin again.

Eren settled himself down on the log to eat and drink himself. As soon as he noticed that Levi was stripping, he turned his back to the man and looked out to the prairie to be alert for danger.

What was he going to do? Levi could barely walk. There was no way Eren could leave him like this. Could Eren trust Levi? Would the white devil turn on him now that he had been fed and watered? Eren shook his head in disbelief. He wanted to trust the other man.

Eren could bring him back to his temporary camp for now. So Levi could rest up and heal. It would lengthen Eren's hunting trip, but there was no way he could bring the white man home to his tribe. He knew that would be leading him to his death after all the effort Eren had made to keep him alive.

Levi stripped until he was only in his undergarments, his soiled clothing bundled in his hands and tucked under his slinged arm. He bent down to fill the waterskin, leaving it with his coat, boots, and hat on the shore once he'd finished. He made sure the twin colts he had had belted at his hips and his bowing knife were all holstered safely and tucked into the folds of his jacket, hidden from any curious green eyes before he waded into the river.

He rinsed and wrung out his clothing and hung it on the reedy river plants to dry in the sun while he scrubbed the layers of dust from his skin and hair as best he could. Even without soap, he felt cleaner for having removed the film of sweat, gunpowder, blood and desert from his body. When he'd finished, he leaned back and let himself float idly on his back, taking a moment or two to simply bask in the weightlessness that took all the pressure off his sore ribs and gave the illusion that he was embraced in safety.

Eren fidgeted and squirmed, trying his best not to turn around and stare. He did make small glances backwards now and then, but only to make sure Levi was okay. He was not ogling the man at all. Not one bit.

He needed something to do with his hands. Pulling out his satchel, he decided to continue working on the horse figurine he had been whittling for a couple of weeks now. Sitting back, getting comfortable against the log, he tried to force himself into focusing on his task. With his knife, he carved away bits of wood to shape the horse's tail.

Levi noticed the fish weaving in and out beneath the surface of the water, their scales fluttering with reflected sunshine and he was just bored enough and confident enough to use his button up shirt as a makeshift net in the water to capture a few of the fish, tossing them up onto the shore before he rinsed his shirt vigorously once again. He finally pulled himself from the water and redressed in his somewhat damp, but much cleaner looking clothing, leaving his button up to dry more before he attempted to put it on again.

Once he'd finished what he was doing, he collected the fish and returned further up the bank where Eren sat. Silver eyes took in the sight for several long moments. "You're very talented," Levi commented though he knew the savage wouldn't understand. He dropped the fish onto the grass not too far from the indian and wiped his hands clean on the dry grasses as well. He then began rebuckling his gun belt and checking over his weapons as he went, adjusting to the feel of their weight once more, his pale eyes trained on the boy's movements as he finished redressing himself fully, only leaving his coat off because of the extreme heat.

Eren smiled at Levi, but still tried to keep his eyes averted. He didn't know what was wrong with him. No one ever told him that white devils could be attractive. They were supposed to be hideous monsters. Eren had never been more embarrassed and uncomfortable than when he looked at Levi without all his weird clothing on.

Turning towards the fish, he put his figurine back in his bag then took his knife over to the fish. He sliced down the belly to gut the fish then sliced down the spine to pull out the bones, tail and head. He figured they could make camp up on the top of the hill so that they could see anything approach for miles.

Levi watched the boy prepare the fish expertly, taking note of how he'd done it so cleanly to remember for his own reference later. He adjusted his sling to rest the knot more comfortably at his shoulder and finger combed his hair into some semblance of order before he placed his hat back on his head and leaned back against the log, crossing his legs at the ankles laxly and simply watching the indian work until he'd finished.

The boy still seemed to be embarrassed for whatever reason, movements more awkward than they had been and he was avoiding looking at Levi as often as he was sending secretive glances his way. Odd... Eren was an odd savage, most definitely.

Finishing up his work, Eren buried the guts so they wouldn't attract predators and then washed his hands in the river. Finally looking at Levi, he said, " _We should sleep on top of the hill so we can see anything come our way._ " He pointed towards the hill then mimicked sleeping for Levi to understand.

The pale man nodded and hummed his affirmation for good measure. He pushed himself up to his feet with less difficulty than previous, body more limber now that he'd bathed, drank several quarts of water and eaten some. He felt almost human again, though he still ached along his side and in several other areas where he'd received wounds and bruises during his escape, but at least he wasn't at death's door anymore.

He dusted himself off one handed and picked up his coat, slinging it over his shoulder before retrieving his other shirt and doing the same, picking up the waterskins before he jerked his chin in the direction of the hill to hopefully let Eren know that he was ready to attempt the incline. It wasn't going to be pleasant and would likely be just as taxing, if not more so going up as it had been coming down, but he wasn't about to argue with the native's logic. The hill gave them a better vantage point and wasn't so far from the river as to be inconvenient.

Gathering his things together, Eren walked over to Levi, grabbed the waterskins out of his hands then slung the white man's good arm over his shoulder. Eren knew he was still hurt and needed help. The white man would have to swallow his pride.

Before Levi could protest, Eren hauled them up the hill slowly, making sure he didn't push Levi too hard. It wasn't as if they were in any hurry; they could take their time.

Levi grunted and winced at the jarring movement, but didn't fight the indian’s hold, deciding it wouldn't be worth it to argue, especially when he really could use the support Eren was supplying as they made their way up the hill, even if it did sting his pride to admit, even to himself. He consoled himself with the knowledge that he could show the savage that he wasn't always so weak once he'd healed some; he wasn't some sissy that needed to be coddled and cared for.

He grit his teeth as the uneven terrain of the hill made his side twinge with every step he took and he couldn't be concerned with the heaviness of his booted feet or the hissing of his ragged breaths between his lips at the moment, sighing in relief when they finally reached the top and he could relax again. He fanned himself with his hat and closed his eyes as he caught his breath, having no desire to see Eren's eyes on him in his vulnerable state, feeling entirely exposed and the only thing that soothed him was that he could still shoot with his right hand almost as well as he could with his left and that both colts had a handful of bullets between them and he was sure he could draw quicker than he could run at the moment.

Eren paid no attention to Levi, already moving about to set up a fire to cook their dinner. He dug a hole into the dry and sandy soil then began to walk around to collect some sticks and grass to start a fire. The dry weather made it easy to get a spark when he struck two flint stones together and soon the fire was burning brightly. However, Eren also had to watch the fire like a hawk to make sure stray sparks didn't float to the dry grass surrounding them and start a wildfire. Using longer and thicker sticks, he managed to prop the fish up to roast.

With nothing else to do, he went over to where Levi was relaxing and started to work on a bear figurine he had almost completed. He had dozens of little wood figures in his bag, probably weighing him down, but he didn't care. It was a calming pastime.

Levi watched Eren until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and he slumped back against the stone he was leaning upon, pillowing his head on his rolled up coat. He was exhausted, though he was sure he'd only been awake a few hours at most. He supposed recovering from the brink of death took a lot out of a person though.

He tipped the brim of his hat low over his face and made himself as comfortable as possible, letting the soft crackling of the fire and quiet scraping of the native's knife against the wood he was carving lull him into sleep. If Eren decided to leave or kill him while he slept, so be it. There was no way he could stay awake even if he tried. His body needed the rest if he had any hope of recovery.

Eren watched as the white man fell asleep beside him, a little smile curling on his lips at the adorable display. Levi looked even more attractive when he wasn't scowling in Eren’s opinion, inwardly sighing. He was also very pleased that the man could fall asleep in his company when a couple days ago they might've tried to kill each other if they met in different circumstances. 

Getting up, Eren yawned and stretched, before he went to throw some more sticks into the flames and turn the fish so it would cook not the other side. He was about to sit back down beside Levi until he backtracked to retrieve a pelt from his bag to keep Levi warm. The prairies could get cold at night and the man's clothes were probably still a little damp. He draped the blanket over Levi's sleeping form and sank down next to him, once again pulling out his figurine to whittle as he watched the fire and made sure their fish didn't burn.


	3. Before Dawn's Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here it is as promised!
> 
> Thanks for all the support and patience! It's appreciated! As always, comments and kudos are welcome and encouraged. 
> 
> Also if you haven't please check us out on tumblr for extra goodies and info or just to message us personally if you'd like.
> 
>  
> 
> [ @teapotscandal](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)  
> [ @xandiepandie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xandiepandie-blog)

Soon enough, Eren went back to the fire and removed the cooked fish from the flames to eat his fill. He wondered if he should wake Levi up, but the man was sleeping so deeply. He decided he'd let Levi be and saved Levi's portion on a rock for whenever the man woke up.

Looking across the fire at the man, Eren sighed. Why was he being so generous? Why did he care so much if Levi died or not? It made no sense. He knew he should be a lot more cautious of the white devil but Eren didn't see any weapons on Levi and he was injured. He began to pull at his hair in frustration and almost angry with his own denial. Of course Eren knew why he cared; grey eyes he wouldn't mind drowning in and smooth pale skin that he was dying to touch. His infatuation would be the death of him. 

As Eren remembered the brief glances of Levi's body that afternoon, he felt his face heat, and the stirring of his arousal between his legs. He looked to the sleeping man then his crotch and considered his options. Might as well take care of it while the man was sleeping and then maybe he would be rid of his unsafe lustful thoughts.

Eren stood and made his way a little ways down the hill and sat beside a dead tree. Looking back, he could still see Levi and the fire, so if there was any danger, he could be back there quickly.

He wanted to do this quickly and quietly, all business to let off steam. With a grunt, he lifted his hips off the ground to pull down his leather skirt and underclothes so that his movements were unhindered. He skipped the foreplay to grip his aching erection hard then gave it a rough tug forging a gasp from his lips. It had been a long time since he'd pleasured himself, thank the Creator, so at the back of his mind untouched by his intense arousal he knew that he wouldn't last long. 

As Eren slid his hand up and down over the soft skin of his member, he suddenly wondered what it would feel like if it was Levi's pale hand moving over him. " _Haah... Levi,_ " he breathed quietly falling into an intense fantasy staring his white devil companion. 

Levi squinted into the dim light flickering from the fire, trying to figure out what had woken him for several long seconds, pushing himself up into a sitting position and idly scratching at his firm belly with one hand, looking around and finding his companion to be missing. He grunted as his bladder reminded him why he had woken up in the first place. He had to piss something fierce.

He groaned as he staggered to his feet and meandered a ways away from the fire and the little camp, adjusting his hat on his head as he unzipped his trousers and sighed as he relieved himself, still groggy.

He heard odd rustling and then a sort of gasp and he jerked, quickly finishing up and tucking himself away, hand immediately on the colt at his right hip, sharp silver eyes scanning his surroundings as if he was expecting an attack, which he was. There it was again... Was that... His name?

He took a couple steps in the direction the sounds were coming from, moving as silently as he could manage, uncertain what to expect. For all he knew, the native (which he was sure was making the sounds now) could be performing some sort of voodoo ritual or something, casting curses on him from the shadows of the tall grass or maybe Eren had been attacked by something... Though, he didn't sound pained... It was more like...

Eren moved his hand faster and faster, pushing himself to the edge, imagining Levi's icy glare as his hips bucked into his hands. "Levi!" He gasped as he came, white liquid pouring over his hand, unknowing that Levi had caught him in his moment of bliss.

Levi's eyes went as wide as saucers and he stumbled backwards, very nearly falling on his ass, but managed to catch himself and made a beeline back to the little camp, his face on fire and an odd feeling in his gut. He should be disgusted... Men didn't do _that_ while thinking of other men... But he didn't feel disgusted like he should; he was embarrassed and completely confused and he was too damned tired to be analyzing this shit in the middle of the night.

He flopped back down where he'd been before, grimacing and gritting his teeth when his ribs protested the movement violently, but he curled up and covered himself to feign sleeping once more when he heard the telltale rustling of Eren's return.

The native was dazed for only a few moments before mortification set in. Wiping off his hand on some dry grass, he shuffled away from his embarrassing act and went back to camp. He sat as far away from Levi as possible with his back turned to the man as he lay down and fell asleep.

Levi didn't move again until he was sure the native had fallen asleep. Once he did, he sought out the food that had been left for him, ate it as he looked for more wood for the fire and tried not to think about what he was sure he'd heard the boy doing out in the grass. When he'd exhausted himself again and had nothing else to do, he propped himself up against a thick stump of what had once been a dwarfed tree and unholstered his colts, dragging his coat over and searching through the numerous pockets until he found what he was looking for. He then began to meticulously clean them, slow as it was with limited use of his left hand, but still soothing as his mind wandered.

It was early morning when Eren awoke, already warm from the hot sun that was barely in the sky. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, looking around for Levi. He felt much better after blowing off some steam last night. He was sure he could act normally around Levi now. He could push the attraction to the back of his head and continue on.

Levi looked up from the gleaming gun parts spread particularly over his coat when he heard the sleeping boy stir. He inclined his head in greeting, unable to trust his voice to speak and he refused to acknowledge the heat that flared at the back of his neck and in his cheeks. He dropped his gaze back to the parts, feeling inexplicably nervous.

Getting up, Eren walked over to the man to see what Levi was doing. Crouching in front of him, Eren furrowed his brows. " _What's this?_ " Eren asked, pointing at the things spread out on Levi's jacket.

Levi glanced sidelong at the crouched boy and shook his head a little to convey that Eren should not touch the weapon parts. It was obvious from the curiosity in the boy's eyes and the inflection of his voice that he wanted to know what Levi was doing, so he began putting the gun back together with efficient and practiced motions. He showed Eren the handful of bullets before he loaded them back into the chamber. He clicked it closed and spun it before he pushed up onto his feet. He jerked his chin in a gesture for Eren to follow him, clinging to the distraction from his awkwardness from before, ignoring the lingering heat in his cheeks.

It was clear that the boy had never seen a gun before at least up close. He led them a few feet away And scanned the ground below for a target. There were a couple game birds loitering by the river and he pointed them out to Eren before he gestured for the indian to cover his ears.

He took aim, gaze narrowed on the largest of the birds, finger hovering over the trigger until he was ready to pull it. And he did, not even jumping at the loud sound of its release, but he did grit his teeth as the recoil jostled his sore ribs.

Even though his ears were covered, Eren jumped a mile up into the air when the tool in Levi's hand made such a loud sound. He fell back onto his ass and scooted away as he stared up at Levi with fear. From the looks of the bird, the tool was for killing, and at such a far range too. Eren trembled as Levi looked down on him still holding the weapon with ease.

Levi pursed his lips to keep from smiling at the boy's reaction, but only until he saw the genuine fear in the vibrant forest of the boy's eyes. He almost felt guilty for having frightened him in such a way, but he supposed it was better that Eren be afraid of the weapons than become curious enough to touch them without realizing how dangerous they could be.

He holstered the gun and offered the fearful Indian a hand up. " _Sorry,_ " he mumbled apologetically.

Ignoring Levi's outstretched hand, Eren scrambled to his feet and walked back to their camp briskly, his arms hugging himself tightly as he tried to calm his fear. So that was why they called them white devils; they had magic weapons made for killing.

Levi frowned when Eren retreated. Maybe he shouldn't have done that... Now it seemed the boy was scared of him... Not just the gun. He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck, cursing the language barrier that made their communication so limited.

He hadn't meant to frighten Eren really, but it had seemed like a good way to show him exactly what it was and though he had no inclination to admit it, he'd wanted to show off maybe just a little.

Grabbing his knife to feel more protected, Eren started walking towards the dead bird down by the river. Even if it was killed by some all powerful weapon, there was no reason to waste good meat. He also needed to be away from Levi to feel safer, although the man could probably kill him with the weapon from this distance as well. The thought made Eren shudder with anxiety.

Levi was slower to return to the little camp, stoking the fire and trying to come up with some way to set Eren's mind at ease. Maybe if he showed him that it didn't work without bullets... If he kept the bullets in his pocket or something... But then he would have to load them if something happened. He grumbled under his breath, pacing restlessly around the camp as he waited for the boy to return.

Eren walked back up the hill with the bird freshly plucked and strung by its legs. He felt better now after completing a task to calm down. But he still felt like he needed to figure out if Levi was his enemy or not.

He walked up to Levi, still holding his bloody knife, and stared at the other man.

Levi's eyes flickered to the knife in Eren's hand, staring at it for a long second before he met the boy's eyes instead. He stayed completely still, fighting off the immediate instinct to pull his gun. He licked his lips and swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth.

"Eren," he said quietly, tone perhaps a tad coaxing and he shook his head a little, trying desperately to convey that he had no intention of harming the boy that had saved his life.

Eren lifted the knife slowly, then threw it down a couple feet away from him. " _Eren friend,_ " he said patting his chest, then placed his hand on Levi's chest to ask, " _Levi friend?_ " He stared into the man's eyes for a moment before he stepped back with his arms wide open, palms to the sun, glancing down to the weapon at Levi's hip as if to say 'if you're going to kill me, do it now.'

Levi understood... Eren's gestures made sense. He stepped forward when the native spread his arms out to the sides, looking for all the world like he was expecting to be crucified. And Levi felt so guilty.

He placed his hand on the copper tan skin of Eren's torso, pale, slim fingers spread in brilliant contrast, cool against the heat of the boy's body and he had to swallow again before he could get his voice to work. " _Friend,_ " he managed in a low murmur, feeling awkward for trying to pronounce the unfamiliar language.

Eren smiled wide at Levi, placing his hand over top of Levi's on his chest. " _Levi friend, Eren friend,_ " Eren repeated, nodding his head vigorously. He decided to trust Levi, even though the man had the magic weapon. Levi could have shot Eren when he came up to him with the knife, but he hadn't.

Eren's hand lingered over Levi's for a moment too long before he blushed and turned away, his task completed. He went to the fire and started to build it up from the embers so that he could cook them the bird for breakfast.

Levi stood there for several moments, staring unfocused at his hand. He could feel the tingling heat spreading from his fingertips and lingering in his palm from where he'd made contact with the savage's chest and he was trying to decide if it was all in his head or if the boy was magical or something. He'd never felt anything like it... Not even the first time he'd had his hand up a girl's dress. He didn't know what to make of it. And the words kept echoing in his head and warming his chest. They were friends; there was trust between them now and it was warm.

He didn't have much trust in anyone but himself these days and to find himself trusting the copper skinned native that should be an immediate enemy was profound in such an odd way... Eren made him feel so strange... Unbalanced as he'd never been before. He should probably be worried over it, but he was rather fond of simply burying things like these in the back of his mind and pretending they did not exist... Certainly it could and would likely backfire, but he would deal with it then. For the time being, ignorance seemed far more appealing.

He nodded to himself and curled his fingers against his palm for a moment. It was fine... Whatever the oddity was, it didn't matter because nothing would come of it.

While Eren was tending the fire, Levi sought out some sticks that would be decent enough to fashion a makeshift spit to roast the bird on. Once he found enough, he sat down in a loose cross-legged pose, resting his slinged arm on his thigh and using some of the long grasses to tie the wood together to build the simple spit, not wanting to be useless.

Once the fire was hot enough, Eren glared at the bird and pondered how he would cook it. Looking to Levi, he noticed what the man was making and grinned. " _That's perfect,_ " Eren said, taking the spit from the man and setting it up to roast the game fowl.

As he let it cook, an idea came to him. He walked over to his bag and dug out a completed hawk figurine he was proud of. Walking over to Levi, he held it out to the man with his eyes turned and his face red. " _Levi is my friend. Gift,_ " he said, trying to keep his words simple.

Levi blinked, reaching to accept the whittled figurine, eyes full of interest, looking to Eren, who was obviously embarrassed and realized he wasn't just showing it to him, but giving it to him. "Thank you Eren... It's made well... I don't have anything for--" he cut himself off abruptly before he was searching through the pockets of his coat once again, mumbling to himself.

"Here!" he said triumphantly, finally finding what he'd been looking for. It was a bullet from the first round he'd ever had in his colt when he'd been perhaps nine or ten. The shiny brass was hollowed out and filled with copper instead of gunpowder, making it a little heavier than it would be normally, but it was how his mother had had it made for him back then. It had a hole drilled through it and it dangled from a leather strap. It wasn't really all that important to him. He'd never been too sentimental and really, he still had the gun. It had always been a lucky charm of sorts.

He offered it to Eren, letting it dangle from his grip and he smiled a little, hoping it was a fair enough trade for the boy; he didn't have anything else.

Eren took the necklace that Levi offered and held it up before his vibrant green gaze for inspection. It was a little rock in an oddly smooth shape on a string. He remembered that the little rock is what Levi put into his weapon. It must be a powerful item filled with magic. Eren looked from the necklace to Levi and back again, almost unsure if he should accept such an important gift. But he would probably slight the man if he refused.

He already wore several necklaces around his neck, many he had made himself. Reaching up, he pulled them all off so that the magic rock could sit proudly on his chest alone. He knew he was probably blushing even worse by now, so he balled up his old necklaces in his hand and turned away, placing a hand over the rock with care. The piece was already precious to the young man.

Levi watched the native avidly, fascinated and endeared by how preciously he treated the necklace Levi had gifted him and he wasn't aware of the soft smile that curved his lips. It'd apparently been a good choice in gift. And maybe it was a little more important to Levi than he wanted to believe, but seeing how reverently the boy treated it, he couldn't possibly regret having given it to him.

He knew the boy was blushing again, could see the deepening rosy tint on the tips of his ears and rubbed the back of his own burning neck, clearing his throat and swallowing. He felt sort of nervous and giddy like he'd just given a pretty girl flowers, but Eren wasn't a girl at all... Though he was more exotic and prettier than most girls Levi'd ever met, let alone given flowers too.

Eren went back to the fire, turning the spit with one hand, and holding his new necklace with the other, a silly smile plastered across his face. Soon the bird was cooked and Eren took it off the fire to cut with his knife. He grabbed the last of the nuts and berries and offered Levi half of all the food.

Eren ate with gusto, happy to have been well fed the last two days with the fish and the bird. Once he was finished, he watched Levi eat silently, realizing they had one more important thing to figure out.

Levi hummed his appreciation as he ate much more slowly and cleanly than he had the first time Eren had seen him and he felt a little self-conscious. He could feel the eyes on him, but he merely glanced up a moment before refocusing on his food, heat blooming in his cheeks. He didn't know what the savage found so damn interesting... Considering that only made him recall what he'd stumbled upon the previous night and he felt his blush crawling down his neck and chest and he couldn't look at Eren again.

Finally, the white man finished eating. Eren was almost bouncing where he sat in nervous anticipation. " _Levi,_ " Eren started, getting the man's attention, " _Are you staying with me or are you leaving?_ " Levi just gave him a confused look and Eren sighed in frustration.

Getting an idea, Eren tried again, " _Levi stay with Eren,_ " while mimicking two figures walking with his fingers. Then he made his hands separate, the little hand figures going in opposite directions, " _Levi leave Eren?_ "

Levi's brows furrowed, confused at first by the boy's rapid words and subsequent actions, but as he watched, he slowly grasped what it was Eren was voicing. He nodded, "I’ll stay for now," he said before he thought better of it and shuffled closer to the other male to push Eren's hands back together and hold them there a second with his right. "Mm, Eren _stay,_ " He grimaced at his own butchering of the native's language and he hoped Eren understood. He was trying. His face felt like it was burning now and it was so awkward.

He moved to pull his hand away and rub at the back of his neck sheepishly, looking away from his bright-eyed companion, chuckling nervously.

Eren grabbed Levi's hands before the man could fully pull away and shook them up and down as he bounced, repeating, " _Levi stay, Levi stay, Levi stay,_ " in excitement. Thinking back to what Levi had said before, he awkwardly said ‘stay’ in Levi's language, hoping he'd picked the right word.

Levi nodded when Eren spoke, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and finally glancing through his lashes at the excited boy. "Yes Eren. I'll stay," he murmured in an almost shy tone, still nodding vaguely to affirm that the native had spoken correctly. Maybe they were getting better at this communication thing.

Eren gave Levi a grin that was as bright as the hot sun that beat down on them. "Stay," he said once more in Levi's language before he gave the man's hands a squeeze then let go to get up and pack his things. They would need to fill up the flasks and maybe catch a few fish for later before they left the river. Eren was confident that they could reach his hunting camp within a couple of hours depending on how many breaks Levi needed to take. Then Eren would need to check all of his traps. He still didn't know what he would do when he had to go back to his family. Levi shouldn't follow Eren there.

Levi just shook his head at Eren's excitement, but that subtle smile was back on his lips, unwilling to be ignored in response to the disarmingly bright grin plastered on the native boy's face.

Levi followed Eren's lead when he pulled away from him and began packing up, so the pale man did the same, placing the little figurine into one of the deep pockets on his duster jacket and slung it over his shoulders, adjusting his hat on his head and kicked out the waning fire. He figured that the native meant for them to move on from their little camp and though Levi had no idea to where exactly the boy wanted to move, he trusted in Eren's judgement, especially since this was the savage's homeland. He likely knew it far better than Levi or probably anyone else that was not a part of whatever tribe Eren belonged to.

Finished packing, Eren went back to Levi and looked him up and down. The man was definitely standing straighter than he had been the day previous, but Eren wanted to be cautious. Holding out his hand, he asked, " _Need help?_ "

Levi bit his lip in indecision, staring at the offered hand for a drawn second, weighing the pros and cons in accepting the aide Eren was so obviously offering. He nodded once in a jerky motion and took the boy's hand, letting Eren pull him closer and maneuver his arm back over his shoulders, trying not to notice how soft the dark feathery locks of the native boy’s long hair were. That odd tingling sensation that made him warm under his skin and had his stomach fluttering nervously returned, but he ignored it intently, focusing on the throb of his aching ribs instead to distract himself. 

He let Eren help him down the hill to the river where they refilled the waterskins once again and Levi lingered at his side once finished, "Where now?" he questioned, gesturing with a wide sweep of his good arm around the both of them.

Eren looked up at the sun, then pointed out into the grasslands. “ _West,_ ” he said, pulling Levi's arm over his shoulder as he started to walk forward. They would walk through the prairie and reach a forest where Eren's camp was. The only reason Eren had been out this far into the grasslands was to track a herd of deer. He’d lost them when he found Levi. 

Levi nodded vaguely, committing what he assumed was the word for the western direction to memory, mouthing it silently a few times as he adjusted his arm to rest more comfortably around the native's shoulders. He might as well start memorizing whatever words he could of Eren's language. Who knew how long he was going to be travelling with the boy and even if it turned out that they went their separate ways, it couldn't hurt to know the language of the savages in case he ran into any in the future.


	4. Beneath the Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom goes the dynamite!

As they walked, Eren would point things out in his language, while Levi would say it back and then say it in his own language. It was like a language exchange. So far Eren had learned the white man's words for _tree, grass, bird, sky, sun, water, dirt, cloud, and snake_. It was almost like a game; Eren laughed a few times at Levi's pronunciation, but always helped correct him.

The native was distracted by their exchange, but he still managed to hold Levi up and keep the man from falling. Eren didn't notice, but his arm had fallen from around Levi's shoulders to instead slip around the man's waist beneath his coat and came to rest holding the man close by the hip, still walking forward and pointing things out to name.

Levi, on the other hand, was acutely aware of the warm hand at his hip, the native's fingers settled on the sharp bone protruding from beneath his low slung trousers and he was glad for his gunbelt so that Eren's hand wouldn't slip any lower than it already had. He could feel the warmth radiating from every place their bodies were in contact, that singular soft pressure at his hip being the most prominent, but he didn't say anything. He didn't think the boy was even consciously aware of it which was the truth and Levi didn't want to draw attention to it and make something out of nothing. It was only a hand and it was only his hip...

"Hm? What was that?" he asked, catching the tail end of another of Eren's words, too distracted by his wandering thoughts to have properly paid attention to the newest object Eren had pointed out. He gave the other male's shoulder a little squeeze with his hand, trying to encourage him to repeat himself and forcibly ignoring the tingling that sparked in his fingertips with the gesture.

Eren turned to look at Levi with a smile and pointed forward. "Tree," he said in Levi's language. " _Almost there,_ " he said, switching back to his own language as he pulled Levi towards the forest that ended the grasslands.

They walked through the forest quite a ways until they reached a clearing by a mossy hill where a tent was pitched as well as all sorts of skins hanging from trees and other supplies. Eren heaved a sigh of relief; they had finally reached the natives camp. Eren gave Levi a little squeeze to portray his excitement when he finally noticed his hand was on Levi's hip and his fingers slipped up the man's shirt to graze the smooth pale skin underneath. With a yelp like he had been burned, Eren removed his hand and jumped away from Levi, face flaming.

Without looking at Levi, he pointed and said " _Camp,_ " before he shuffled away to get firewood to start the fire.

An electric shiver ran through the pale man when Eren's fingers grazed skin beneath the stretchy material of his undershirt and he swallowed hard, giving a little start when Eren yelped and jerked away from him. He ran a hand through his hair to cover his own awkwardness in response to the actions and followed Eren with his eyes, glancing around the well established little camp site.

" _Camp,_ " Levi mimicked, nodding his understanding and doing his best to ignore the heat in the back of his neck and the odd stirring in his guts and just **trying** to pay attention to the words. He didn't even want to think about sharing that tent with the boy... Why did touching him bring on such intense responses from his body? Had it been so long since he'd had a woman? He'd never had such issues before… Was it some fiendish allure savages possessed to sway good, god-fearing men? He shook his head to shake off the odd considerations and moved to help collect wood, if only just to keep his mind from wandering down any more of those treacherous routes or god forbid recollections of the night previous.

With a furiously red blush, Eren got the fire started and the camp ready, checking over his supplies to see that nothing had changed since his departure. The native was glad there was so much work to be done to ready his little dwelling for Levi so he could stay far away from Levi to hide his embarrassment. There was no way to deny it now; Eren liked Levi. He was also an absolutely dreadful liar and wore his heart on his sleeve, so it would be difficult to hide it from the man. But he had to try or else he was sure that Levi would leave.

It wasn’t long before the fire was going strong and Eren could feel a jab of hunger poke his gut so he pulled out some dried meats and fruits for their dinner since he didn't feel like hunting tonight. He sat by the fire and ate, leaving Levi's portion where the other man could take it and sit down himself, trying to be polite without having to converse. 

Levi settled himself a few feet from the long-haired brunette and cast furtive glances in his direction as he ate the offered food. He didn't fully understand what was happening between the two of them. The native seemed embarrassed and lost in his own thoughts, quiet as he ate and obviously avoided looking Levi's way. Strange that... He wasn't sure what to make of it and it made him feel embarrassed in response. After what he'd heard the night before and the things that had happened between them since, he was entirely confused.

It seemed as if Eren might fancy him, but that shouldn't be possible. Men didn't fancy other men and if they did, it sure as hell wasn't something they let anyone know about. You could be run out of town or worse for something like that... It was unnatural. At least he'd always thought it was; he'd been taught that men married ladies and had children, settled down and built families. Two men could not do such a thing.

But regardless of what he knew and what he'd been schooled to believe, what was happening between the two of them didn't feel unnatural, embarrassing and confusing, certainly, but not wrong like it should be.

By the time the two of them finished their supper, it was late evening with the moon high and the stars out. Their trek to Eren's camp had taken all day at Levi's slow pace.

Eren stretched and yawned with exaggeration from his place by the fire. He looked at his tent then glanced at Levi. There was no way he would share the tent with the man; it would make his affections too obvious.

" _Levi,_ " Eren called, finally acknowledging the man after avoiding him for so long. " _Levi tent,_ " he directed, pointing from Levi to the shelter. Then he pointed at himself and the fire, " _Eren fire. Sleep._ " He was trying to make their sleeping arrangements clear so that he could get ready for bed.

The pale man followed the gestures of Eren's hands and filed the words he thought the native was speaking in his head. His brow furrowed and he shook his head. He couldn't take the boy's bed, surely. Even injured, he could sleep outside and keep watch all the same. He wasn't an invalid.

"No, Eren _tent,_ " he replied, shaking his head again, crossing his arms as best he could over his torso, the gesture awkward given the sling still holding his left.

Eren frowned and shook his head, the beads and feathers braided into his hair shifting and clacking together with the motion as he mirrored Levi, crossing his arms stubbornly. " _Levi tent,_ " he argued forcibly, " _Eren fire. Watch stars._ " To make it his point clearer he laid down where he was and turned his back to Levi, trying to end the conversation.

Levi grunted in frustration. He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair and glared at the boy's back. "Stubborn little shit," he mumbled under his breath as he pushed himself to his feet. There was no point in arguing further. They'd likely both just end up sleeping outside which was ridiculous. Levi conceded, but only because he was still recovering. Once he was back to his usual health, he would definitely not give in so easily. He heaved a sigh, standing at the tent, his good hand holding the flap open as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Eren," he bid, before he went inside, letting the flap fall closed behind him, effectively obscuring him from view. His eyes widened once he was inside and saw the rather comfortable looking bedding of soft furs and thick grasses. He felt guilty for having taken it from Eren, but why should he? The boy had stubbornly refused.

"Whatever, if he wants to sleep out on the ground, let him" he grumbled to himself, shaking his head and stripping down to his underwear to sleep, setting his holstered guns up by his head as he curled up on the makeshift bed and hummed appreciatively. It was as comfortable as it looked, certainly not as comfortable as a down mattress, but definitely more comfortable than the dusty ground.

***

It had been quite a while since Levi closed the tent flap and the entire time Eren had been tossing back and forth praying to the creator for sleep to take him, but it seemed his prayers were going unheard. Finally, Eren rolled onto his back and sighed. He didn't know what to do; the white man was haunting him at this point. His little crush was getting out of hand and he needed to let it go. There were plenty of people interested in Eren back at his tribe, male and female. Why would Eren pursue a white man instead? They could barely speak to each other. He sighed again loudly, thoughts running in circles at this point. 

Frustration overwhelming the boy, he kicked his legs and rubbed his face in frustration. No matter what conclusion he came too, all of his logic and reasoning failed him when Levi pierced him with his icy stare. Eren was struck, and he had no idea how to proceed. He thought he would get over it if he pleasured himself and acted on his desires. But it didn't work. Actually, fantasizing about Levi made him want the man even more. Even now, the white man was fast asleep in Eren's bed. It would probably smell like him now and Eren was embarrassed to admit the thought he was excited to be wrapped in Levi's smell the next time he was able to sleep in it.

Sleep. It was time to sleep. Eren rolled back and forth on the ground, once again trying to get comfortable and ignore that familiar heat deep within his gut and between his legs. He had to ignore it. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it. He couldn't ignore it.

Sitting up, the native pulled at his braided hair in frustration. There was no way he could go to sleep worked up like he was. There was no working around it; he’d have to take care of it. He would sneak off, take care of his arousal, and come back all before Levi would ever notice he was gone, he thought as he looked back at the once more tent at the edge of the clearing before it was obscured from view. Everything would be fine, Eren told himself over and over again with a nod as he sought out a particular spot close by that was one of his favourites.

Finding his way familiarly to a little pond, he sat at the edge, staring out over the dark water unseeing as his thoughts rolled over each other. Was he really going to pleasure himself to the thought of Levi again? The ache between his thighs was all the affirmation he was likely to get and he heaved another frustrated sigh.

Glaring down at himself, still covered by his leather skirt and underclothes, Eren bit his lip. What would Levi do if Eren told him he wanted him? Would the other man accept? Would he leave? Eren didn't know the customs of the white devils. So far, Levi had made no sign of his own interest. Eren should just leave it alone and take care of it on his own. No need to actually involve Levi. His fantasies were good enough.

Deciding to just get it over with and get back to camp, Eren leaned back and began to trail his fingers lightly over the skin of his torso, forcing himself to get into the mood but surprisingly it didn’t take much. "Nn," he hummed with his eyes closed, imagining paler fingers than his own. He remembered how soft the skin of Levi's hip had felt and shuddered. He wanted to feel it again. How could he touch the man without being suspicious?

Eren took his time tonight, with no fear of being caught, trying to make his body as sensitive as possible before he got to the good part. His erection twitched as it was ignored, but he continued skimming his skin until he brushed over one of his pert and sensitive nipples. "Ah," he gasped before he covered his mouth with one hand. Just because he didn't think he could be heard didn't mean he should be loud.

Eren tipped his head back leaning on one arm as his hand continued to abuse his nipple; tugging, twisting and pinching it until he felt like he could cry from the sensation. Finally, his hand trailed down his torso to his thighs, squeezing and kneading the flesh roughly in anticipation.

He pulled down his skirt and small clothes to spring free his hard cock, glistening with precum. The sudden cool air on the sensitive skin of his member made Eren shudder and gasp loudly into the silence of nature around him. He started to stop caring how loud he was being; he didn’t think there would be anyone around to hear him.

***

Levi was just about asleep, so close, eyes closed and body curled so comfortably in the animal hides when his throat began to itch, likely from dust or maybe because it was finally healing from its previously raw state; it didn't matter. It was irritating and made him want to cough. He cleared his throat and swallowed several times, eyes scrunching in frustration as the itch refused to abate. And he'd left the damn waterskin outside the tent.

He huffed, opening his eyes and squinting in the dark as he tossed the furs aside and pushed himself up. He briefly considered putting on his pants and shirt again, but irritation pressed him to hurry and he honestly couldn't be bothered. He was only going to be out there for a few moments anyway and Eren was probably already asleep.

When he slipped out of the tent, silent and pale like a ghost between the trees, he immediately noticed that his companion was once again nowhere to be found. He shook his head and sought out the water, taking several gulps of the cool liquid and sighing in relief once he'd finished, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

He couldn't help it when his exhausted mind considered his wayward companion and he wondered if Eren was doing what Levi was sure he'd heard him doing the night before.

He fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot and worrying at his bottom lip in indecision, caught between wanting to know and wanting to pretend he didn't.

Levi shifted again... How long had Eren been gone? What if something had happened to him?

No, he was probably fine... Was probably just gone to take a shit or a night-time stroll... Or repeat what he'd done the night before... Whatever, the point was, he was fine...

But what if he wasn't and Levi just assumed he was? What if he'd been bitten by a rattler and he was hurt or dying?

Maybe he should just check up on him. It couldn't hurt... And if he came across the boy doing **that** again... At least he'd know for sure, right?

The pale man shook his head again and growled under his breath, feeling foolish and entirely out of his depth. He was never so damn indecisive. You made a decision and you followed through and hoped it was the choice that you'd come to regret the least. But this... "Fuck it," he breathed out harshly and stalked towards the woods, not even bothering to be as stealthy as he normally would.

Levi stilled... He'd heard something. He'd definitely heard something. He strained his ears, pupils wide in the ringed mercury of his eyes as he scanned the foliage around him, trying to gauge what direction the sound had come from. He heard another soft muffled sound and turned to his left, his steps more careful than they'd been. His pale skin looked ethereal in the dappled starlight as he moved, cautiously graceful even with the handicap of his injury.

Levi swallowed hard... He was getting close... He could hear more noises. He could hear Eren.

He didn't sound hurt...


End file.
